


the setter groupchat that went down in flames + the setter boyfriend groupchat that went down in flames

by veyylk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :))), Angst, F/F, M/M, Oops, a lot of the ships r mentions btw !, absolute crack, almost everyones gay, bc i project my pronouns and self onto my fics, boys being stupid dumb babies, fluff ? ig, god damn oikawa i love u but ur fucking stupid, i love semishira thats it gn, im sad, lol, lots fo nonbinary charecters, scratch that everyones gay, they r besties, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veyylk/pseuds/veyylk
Summary: oikawa - its a setters group chat !oikawa has made a group chat called "the setter group chat"oikawa tooru has added kenma kozume, the better twin, shiraBUTT, semisemi, mom, tobiyolo, yahoeba, kogane, aGaASheEeeesemisemi - ew oikawa why thothebettertwin - no.thebettertwin left the group chat.thebettertwin was added to the group chat by oikawa tooru.oikawa - (◕ᴗ◕✿)OFF OF HIATUS I FOUND MOTIVATION LOVE YALLholy fuck happy 3k hits shawtys!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hiroo Kouji/Sakishima Isumi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, kuroo tetsurou/tsukishima kei unrequited
Comments: 151
Kudos: 359
Collections: Chatfics I simp for, all haikyuu texting fics that i LOVE





	1. how to make oikawa tooru hyperventilate on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so i made a texting fic because i can and I wanted to :) its gonna focus on mainly the setters but like aloooot of characters are mentioned :p  
> btw ! the things that say attachment.jpg are actual links u can tap lol
> 
> name recap  
> oikawa/party pooper - oikawa  
> mom - suga  
> tobiyolo - kageyama  
> aGaSHheEeee - akaashi  
> the better twin - atsumu  
> semisemi - semi duh  
> shiraBUTT - shirabu  
> yahoeba - yahaba  
> gohsikis future husbando/kogane - koganegawa  
> kenma has his own name lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! so i made a texting fic because i can and I wanted to :) its gonna focus on mainly the setters but like aloooot of characters are mentioned :p  
> btw ! the things that say attachment.jpg are actual links u can tap lol
> 
> name recap  
> oikawa/party pooper - oikawa  
> mom - suga  
> tobiyolo - kageyama  
> aGaSHheEeee - akaashi  
> the better twin - atsumu  
> semisemi - semi duh  
> shiraBUTT - shirabu  
> yahoeba - yahaba  
> gohsikis future husbando/kogane - koganegawa  
> kenma has his own name lol

oikawa tooru has created a group chat called 'the setter groupchat'

oikawa tooru has added kenma kozume, the better twin, shiraBUTT, semisemi, mom, tobiyolo, yahoeba, kogane, aGaASheEeee

mom - what tf is this

kenma - i don't want to be here

tobiyolo - why am I here ?

the better twin - no.

the better twin left the group chat.

the better twin was added to the group chat by oikawa tooru.

oikawa - its a setters group chat !

semisemi - ew oikawa why tho

oikawa - why not

shiraBUTT - why

oikawa - why not

tobiyolo - i think its nice tbh 

oikawa - no asked tobio-chan

mom - oikawa i will rip your face off if u talk like that to kageyama again (◕ᴗ◕✿) 

the better twin - we're slandering oikawa ? i was summoned

oikawa - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/8725793016480813/)

mom - yes. lets all slander oikawa

yahoeba - agreed. slander oikawa.

oikawa - I HAVE DONW NOTHING TO YOU ?????

yahoeba - you make me run too many laps bc "i look at kyoutani too much" when u literally fell while looking at iwaizumi-senpais ass. 

mom - and you were rude to kageyama. you deserve death.

semisemi - ^^ i second that

aGaASheEeee- ^^ i third that

oikawa - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/4785143344561537/)

mom - then leave bitch

semisemi - peace out

oikawa - DAMN YALL

\---------------------

the setter group chat

oikawa - you guys i love iwa-chan so much please help me god 

mom - no one asked (◕ᴗ◕✿)

oikawa - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/29977153759167301/)

mom - but like i love daichi so much so felt

oikawa - wait y'all r dating right

mom - WHAT? no. HAHa no. i wish. but no.

oikawa - but like you guys r so affectionate and he clearly loves you

mom - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/8233211820525712/) i fuckign wish so hard but you must be blind be he does not

oikawa - girl your obliviousness hurts me so hard

oikawa - he. likes. you.

tobiyolo - suga-san, he looks at you with heart eyes a lot, i think i agree with oikawa.

yahoeba - kageyama you should agree with oikawa more often he's smiling very hard right now

oikawa - NO I AM NOT

oikawa - I DONT LIEK TOBIO CHAN

oikawa -NO

aGaASheEeee - i think you do oikawa 

semisemi - ^^

shiraBUTT - ^^

kogane - ^^

mom - ^^

tobiyolo - what is going on? i'm confused

semisemi - oikawa likes you a lot kageyama

tobiyolo - oh, i like you a lot too oikawa-san

oikawa - KJDVGCHVGJSAFCVW

oikawa - KHHHHNN BGGG

yahoeba - kageyama you broke him

yahoeba - he's lying on the floor breathing very hard

yahoeba - iwaizumi looks very concerned

oikawa - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/4855512088179610/)

kenma - this is very entertaining

\-------------------

the setter group chat

kenma - kuroo : fucking exists me : [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/10273905389527678/)

mom - go to bed kenma its 3 am

kenma - why tf r u awake then suga'

mom - math. i'm gay.i can't do math. shoot me pls. now.

tobioyolo - im gay and i can do math suga-san

kenma - kageyama i love you and i want to protect you forever

mom - ^^

tobiyolo - (´∀｀)

mom - SO PRECIOUS IJHBUUEIWYFKUGCQJH

\------------------

the setter group chat

oikawa - okay wait who's gay in this gc i need to know for research purposes

the better twin - i'm very gay but technically bi

mom - gay. very gay

yahoeba - im biromantic asexual

tobiyolo - me i'm gay 

kenma - for hinata ?

tobiyolo - no? 

kenma - huh. i rly thought yall had smith but i guess i was wrong

kenma - anyways i'm pansexual

kogane - im bisexual 

aGaASheEeee - very gay 

kenma - for bokuto right

aGaASheEeee - how did you know ? what ?

kenma - u arent that good at not being oblivious

aGaASheEeee - well shit

aGaASheEeee - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/6473993203135481/)

semisemi - very gay. so gay. absolutely incredibly gay.

shiraBUTT - yeah same

oikawa - akaashi ? you good? or r u having a full on gay crisis

aGaASheEeee - hwfhafhha

aGaASheEeee - guess

oikawa - you know bokuto likes you back

oikawa - and also there's no way he knows because he's stupidly oblivious 

kenma - yeah you don't need to worry

aGaASheEeee - hhhhhhgbbnnwdnj

\-----------------

the setter group chat

tobiyolo - @kenma ? why did you say i liked hinata earlier 

kenma - it just seemed like you guys had something going on, but i'm sorry for assuming something if u guys arent

tobiyolo - i think you might have been right 

tobiyolo - and i don't know what to do

kenma - oh boy

mom - MY LITTL:E BOY IS GROWNIG UP

semisemi - honestly kageyama i think he likes you back

shiraBUTT - yeah i second that

shiraBUTT - like with the way he looks at you, and stuff with like heart eyes

kenma - yeah, shouyou probably does like you honestly

kenma - he looks at you like he adores you 

tobiyolo - idk 

tobiyolo - ill figure it out ig

semisemi - if u ever need help we r here for u bc u r the sweetest thing ever 

shiraBUTT has changed the group chat name to "kageyama tobio appreciation squad"

mom - yes appreciate kageyama yes

yahoeba - ^^

aGaASheEeee - ^^

oikawa - i dislike this

mom has changed oikawa's name to "party pooper"

party pooper - SUGA

\----------------------

kageyama tobio appreciation squad

mom - i cant take this 

mom - yamaguchi just did a really good receive in practice right

mom- and tsukishima just pulled him into a hug and kissed him 

mom - and then everyone started clapping

mom - and then tsukishima gave yams a FUCKIGN FOREHEAD KISS

mom - AND YAMS KISSED TSUKISHIMAS NECK 

semisemi - im so lonely

semisemi - holy shit

party pooper - that hurt me suga

party pooper - i just want iwa-chan to do that to me

yahoeba - ^^ but kyoutani

kogane - ^^ but goshiki

mom - WIAT WHAT

semisemi - KOGANE ??? WHAT??? GOSHIKI???

shiraBUTT - OMG OMG OMG

party pooper - SHIRABU AND SEMI YOU MUST HELP US GET THEMN THGETHER

semisemi - OH ABSOLUTELY

shiraBUTT changed the group chat name to "operation get kogane and goshiki together"

kogane - oh no

\---------------------------

operation get kogane and goshiki together 

shiraBUTT - ITS THE DAY

party pooper - ITS THE DAY?

mom - ITS THE DAY?

yahoeba - ITS THE DAY?

semisemi - ITS THE DAYYYYYY

kogane - I hate it here

semisemi has changed koganes name to goshikis future husbando 

goshikis future husbando - I hate it here 2.0

\----------------------------

operation get kogane and goshiki together 

semisemi - OMG??

shiraBUTT - OMG?????

party pooper - tell us what happend right now or I will rip ur face off

mom - ^^

yahoeba - ^^

tobiyolo - ^^

party pooper - also where is atsumu? I haven't seen him in a while

the better twin - oh I just don't like u guys lol

kenma - ^^

aGAsHheEeee - ^^

mom - rude!

yahoeba - ^^

party pooper - ^^

semisemi - ^^

shiraBUTT - ^^

goshikis future husbando - hi I just got back from a date with goshiki

party pooper - OMGG

mom - OMGG

mom - GET ITTTT YUH

semisemi - YUH

shiraBUTT - YUH

yahoeba - YUH

the better twin - YUH

tobiyolo - YUH

mom - kageyama did u just yuh

tobiyolo - yuh

semisemi - i want to protect you with my life

shiraBUTT - ^^

kenma - ^^

aGasHheEeee - ^^

yahoeba - ^^

mom - ^^

party pooper - i dislike this 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)  
> ur loved and u matter <3  
> thabk u for reading :))  
> edit : 69 kudos nice B)


	2. how to make iwaizumi haijme confess to his best friend in a closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semisemi has named the group chat operation find love for all the setters
> 
> party pooper - i like this plan
> 
> mom - oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay ! so im adding some new people into the caht :0
> 
> name recap :p  
> mom - suga  
> semisemi - semi duh :D  
> gucci - yamaguchi  
> shiraBOOB/shiraBUTT - shirabu  
> tobiyolo/disaster gay - kageyama  
> party pooper/most disastrous gay - oikawa  
> aGaSHheEeee - akaashi  
> meme king - matsukawa  
> meme queen - hanamaki  
> yahoeba - yahaba  
> the better twin - atsumu  
> goshikis future husbando - kogane  
> kenma still has his own name lmao

operation get kogane and goshiki together

semisemi has named the group chat operation find love for all the setters

party pooper - i like this plan

mom - oh no

semisemi - wdym 'ohno'

mom - oikawa i dont trust you with anything nevermind my love life. yes offense.

party pooper - suga-san :( offense taken >;(

mom - good.

party pooper - RUDE

\---------------------------

operation find love for all the setters

yahoeba - i have a brilliant plan

yahoeba - we should add hanamaki and matsukawa so that we can conspire into getting oikawa and iwaizumi-senpai together

yahoeba added meme king, meme queen into the chat

meme king - omg what is this

meme queen - are we in a setters groupchat

meme queen - please tell me yall bully oikawa in here

mom - we do.

the better twin - we do.

semisemi - we do.

shiraBUTT - we do.

tobioyolo - we do ?

meme king - i am so happy to be here

meme queen - speaking of why r we here

meme queen - like im not opposed ofr being in a setters groupchat with the love of my life where we bully oikawa

meme queen - but like;

meme queen - why

yahoeba - we r going to get oikawa and iwaizumi-senpai together and we need ur help

meme king - oh hell yes.

party pooper - WIAT WHAT

\----------------------------

operation find love for all the setters

meme king - okay first we need a checklist just for purposes

aGaSHheEeee - purposes?

meme queen - yes purposes. now who in this group has their shit together?

goshikis future husbando - no one.

kenma - absolutley no one

mom - yeah

tobiyolo - no. one.

meme king - what my dear hanamaki means is love life wise ; who has their shit together.

mom - kogane is the only fucking one.

the better twin - its not fair

tobiyolo - ^^

aGaSHheEeee - ^^

goshikis future husbando - rest in peace to the bitches dying to be me

party pooper - eye-

meme queen - anyways ! the list : kogane and goshiki : ✓

iwaizumi and oikawa :

kageyama and hinata :

deadchi and sugawara :

akaashi and bokuto :

kenma and kuroo :

yahaba and kyoutani :

semi and shirabu :

atsumu and sakusa :

semisemi : HOLD THE FUCKGN PHONE

shiraBUTT : NOPENONOPENOPENO

mom - ........

mom - we aint stupid yall

mom - cmon now.

meme queen - anyways. we are starting with iwaizumi hajime and oikawa tooru.

party pooper - why

meme queen - why not

party pooper - why

meme king - why not

party pooper - why tho

meme king - okay! planning begins now.

yahoeba - can we just shove them into a closet

mom - that sounds good to me

meme king - yeah honestly

meme queen - i agree

the better twin - anyone who disagrees say 'eye.'

party pooper - EYE

the better twin - so no one disagrees ? lovely. we have a plan

party pooper - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/14425661295187325/)

\-----------------------------

operation find all the setters love

party pooper - i hate you guys 

party pooper - so much

goshikis future husbando - what happened loll

meme king - we pushed oikawa into the closet with iwaizumi, right? and we locked the door, obviously. and we just left, with no one to open it. we planned to come back in anhour and check on them. 

party pooper - okay stop talking now. ill explain. we were in the closet for a whole. fuckign. hour. and iwa-chan thought it was MY FAOULT. and he was mad at me. and i had to explain the whole thing and he was like "why did makki an d mattsun plan to throw us into a closet shittykawa' and then i fuckgin said it

goshikis future husbando - it?

yahoeba - like, it it.

party pooper - yeah it it. 

mom - ohhh, so it.

tobiyolo - what the fuck is it.

mom - TOBIO. DID YOU JUST SWEAR> ABSOLUTLEY NOT.

tobiyolo - explain it no pls

party pooper - i told him i love him

tobiyolo - oh thank god finally

party pooper - and he said it back. and then we kissed ! it was great you guys.

meme queen - then why do u hate us ?

party pooper - oh right. makki and mattsun u better fucking run i did nit want to be locked inna closet all fucking day. ur asses r dead

meme king - shit i have to gJHFUBGNM*$%(#Y@GJ:

meme queen - ruYJTRGGJFHKURF&YK*I*G@^IF&#IL@OQJOFHYRGOHJ

party pooper - okay! whos next for setting up.

mom - are they okay ?

meme king - no

\------------------------------------

operation find love for all the pretty setters

tobiyolo - alexa play sweater weather on repeat for an hour on full volume

party pooper has changed tobiyolos name to disaster gay

disaster gay - accurate

\------------------------------------

operation find love for all the pretty setters

mom has changed the group chat name to disaster gays

disaster gay - accurate.

disater gay has changed party poopers name to most disastrous gay

most disastrous gay - yeah. B)

\----------------------------------

disaster gays

semisemi - okay rq can we talk about the list

semisemi - why was i with FUCKIGN SHIRABU

shiraBUTT - i would like to know that as well

meme queen has changed shiraBUTTs name to shiraBOOB

shiraBOOB - ......

meme queen - i think its nice

semisemi - ANYWAYS

semisemi - ME AND SHIRABU WILL NEVER HAPPEN EW GROSS NO

shiraBOOB - ^^ AGREED 100%

mom - yall. r. gay. for. each. other. its. obvious. shut. up. 

semisemi - SINCE WHEN

most disastrous gay - SINCE EVER

shiraBOOB - AUGHHHHH

\----------------------------------

disaster gays 

disaster gay - can i add yamaguchi to the chat 

disaster gay - hes currently gay panicking i think he deserves to be here

most disastrous gay - go ahead

aGaSHheEeee - oooh is that the freckled kid i love him

the better twin - why him

aGaSHheEeee - bcs him, kenma, and suga r like the only people i tolerate

kenma - valid point im amazing

disaster gay has added gucci into the chat

gucci - omg what is this

most disastrous gay - group chat !

aGaSHheEeee - yeah group chat.

gucci - akaashi ?

aGaSHheEeee - yes

gucci - oh hi !

most disastrous gay - offended that you didnt say hello to me

gucci - who r u ?

most disastrous gay - how dare you ! i am oikawa tooru the most amazing living being to exist ever. 

mom - no.

the better twin - absolutely not. 

gucci - oh hello oikawa !

most disatrous gay - pls dont bully me

gucci - i wont ! (I WILL)

most disatrous gay - [attachment.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/633387432704581/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahh another update so quickly ??? i know its amazing  
> uhh so i added matsukawa, hanamaki, and yams today  
> if u want to request a scenario for me to put in the fic i will totally do that, just comment or dm me  
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)
> 
> again, comments and kudos r higly appreciated  
> and thank u for reading <3  
> also props if you could find the deadchi appearance LMAO


	3. how to make tsukishima kei show emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitty cat - tsukki stop being a bummer
> 
> tsukishima - i swear to motherfucking god i have told you that name is reserved for my fucking boyfriend and my fucking boyfriend only. do you look like my boyfriend? no. so shut your motherfucking mouth right now.
> 
> the betterest twin - holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new groupchat pov !!!!!! i made a groupchat with the love interests and a few others :3  
> name recap (for love interests gc)  
> kitty cat - kuroo  
> the betterest twin - osamu  
> mr. clean - sakusa  
> iwa-chan - iwaizumi  
> mad dog/precious soft boy/gay panicking - kyoutani (YAY KYOUTANI MY COMFORT CHRAECTER AND KIN)  
> the literal fucgn sun - hinata  
> dadchi - daichi  
> bowl cut fucker - goshiki  
> OWL - bokuto  
> tsukishima has his own name

kitty cat has created a group chat called the love interests

kitty cat has added OWL, the literal fucgn sun, mad dog, iwa-chan, mr. clean, the betterest twin, bowl cut fucker, tsukishima

tsukishima - what the fuck. 

kitty cat - okay so kenma and akaashi are always talking about how their setter groupchat plus hanamaki, matsukawa, an d yamaguchi is so great, so i amde a love interest groupchat :)

bowl cut fucker - ohhh sweet

OWL - THIS IS SO COOL

OWL - WOWWWEE

the literal fucgn sun - hi bokuto-san ! hi kuroo-san ! and goshiki! and saltyshima ;p. and sakusa-san! and atsumu? or osamu? i cant tell. and iwaizumi-san! and kyoutani!

mad dog - why am i here

kitty cat - cuz ur yahabas love interest

mad dog - right

mad dog - yeah 

mad dog - but he doesnt like me so how would that work

tsukishima - omfg

tuskishima - you cannot be that stupid

the literal fucgn sun - you have no room to talk saltyshima you thought yams was straight and you pined after him for years when he obviously liked you and it came to the point where tanaka-senpai got involved

kitty cat - HAHA REALLY

tsukishima - shut up shrimpy. 

iwa-chan - i dont want to be here

OWL - BUT YOU CAN BE THE DAD MY DUDE

OWL - YOU ACT LIKE ONE ALREADY

kitty cat - what does that make oikawa ?

kitty cat - the mom?

mad dog - nah dude oikawa is the single wine aunt who doesnt have their life together.

iwa-chan - fair

tsukishima - i like this kyoutani guy

\---------------------------

love interests gc <;

bowl cut fucker - i love my boyfriend send tweet

iwa-chan - agreed i love my boyfriend too

OWL- STOP BRAGGING

kitty cat - ^^

the betterest twin - ^^

mad dog - ^^ 

the fucgn sun - wait sakusa-san hasnt said anytging yet

mr. clean - because i dont like you guys at all

tsukishima - yeah same

the fucgn sun - :(

the betterest twin - sakusa i rrespect you immensley because you deal with my shit brother, but you made the sun sad. absolutley not

mr. clean - im sorry??

OWL - THATS BETTER!

\---------------------------

love interests gc <;

the betterest twin - why am i even here i have no love interest in the setter gc

kitty cat - theyre gonna add suna and aran to that one so we got you and kita but kita said if i added him he would violently yell at me and i dont wanna get yellad at by him

the betterest twin - who says suna is my love interest

mad dog - everyone in this chat is a moron who doesnt know how to recognize tension or liking someone smfh 

iwa-chan - you cannot talk kyoutani

iwa-chan - you think yahaba doesnt like you

iwa-chan - he has said and i quote, 'i would like kyoutani to rail me into a wall until my legs dont work.'

mr. clean - ......

mr. clean - that is very unsanitary

mad dog - but hes him and im a fucking delinquent looking idiot who no one likes

mad dog - ive always been the second choice why would that change now

kitty cat - my dude, ur an amazing person. okay ? dont question that.

OWL - AND TRUST ME YOU WILL NEVER BE A SECOND CHOICE FOR YAHABA

OWL - HE REALLY REALLY LIKES YOU

the literal fucign sun- yeah kyoutani i promise he likes you

mad dog - yeah okay

mad dog - thanks guys

the betterest twin has changed mad dogs name to precious soft baby

precious soft baby - why

\--------------------------------------

the love interests gc <;

precious soft baby - alexa play jubilee line by wilbur soot on repeat for an hour in the dark while i cry

OWL - YOU GOOD??

precious soft baby - what do you think

\-------------------------------------

love interets gc <;

kitty cat - yooo tsukki why dont you ever talk in here

tsukishima - i swear to motherfucking god i have told you that name is reserved for my fucking boyfriend and my fucking boyfriend only. do you look like my boyfriend? no. so shut your motherfucking mouth right now.

the betterest twin - holy shit

kitty cat - wow you must really love yams huh

tsukishima - yes obviously

kitty cat - good. that was kenma and akaashi. dont hurt him. or we plus all the other pretty setters will kill you. and goshiki?

bowl cut fucker - y-yes?

kitty cat - that goes for you as well.

bowl cut fucker - yes sirs o7

tsukishima - o7

kitty cat - i got my phone back

the betterest twin - im scared to date any of the setters now

\---------------------------------------

love interests gc <;

OWL - you guys i love akaashi so mcuh

OWL - god i just want him to kiss me and hug me and i want to be wif him rihgt now

OWL - touy gysysss

kitty cat - god im so highh rught now

OWL - omg same

kitty cat - omg bro i love gettimg high with you bro

OWL - bro

precious soft baby - yoo im high right now tooooooo

OWL - yoooo

kitty cat - yooo

precious soft baby - yooooo

the betterest twin - i wanna get high now

the literal fucgn sun - same 

OWL - hinata u smoke ?!?!?!?

tsukishima - yeah me, him, yams, and kageyama plus sometimes yachi smoke together after school a lot

kitty cat - karasuno sounds lit

bowl cut fucker - fr

bowl cut fucker - the only stoners on our team are me tendou and semi

kitty cat - does everyone in here smoke?

OWL - yes

bowl cut fucker - yeah

precious soft baby - yuh

the betterest twin - yesss

tsukishima - yeah

the literal fucgn sun - yep !

mr. clean - yeah

kitty cat - damn even sakusa

iwa-chan - yeah oikawa is a big stoner and i smoke with him

dadchi - i did not know this chat existed omg

dachi - but i smoke yeah

dadchi - WAIT HINATA AND TSUKISHIMA YOU SMOKE

tsukishima - yes

dadchi - ur grounded

the literal fucgn sun - :(

kitty cat has changed the group chat name to stoner love interests who are also sexy

\----------------------------

stoner love interests who are also sexy

dadchi - like if you know im not happy then why would you put me in such an uncomfortable situation

dadchi - like you know im not happy you know that im trying

dadchi - to like, be better

the literal fucgn sun - IM SORYYYY

kitty cat - what did you do hinata

dadchi - i was yelling at him bcos kageyama and him were breaking plates in the road ?!?! 

the literal fucgn sun - it was for funnn

dadchi - and then he brought up about how i smoke IN FRONT OF UKAI AND TAKEDA SAND THE TEAM

dadchi - and then i was about to say you smoke too but suga and kageyama were giving me a deathglare so i didnt.

dadchi - and I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT YELLED AT 

the literal fucgn sun - IM SOR RRYYY

tsukishima - sorry i wasnt here i was smoking with hinata

tsukishima - oh

tsukishma - oops

dadchi - IM GOING TO CRY

\-------------------------------------

stoner love interests that are also sexy

precious soft baby - i want to put my head in yahabas thighs and i want him to play with my hair until i fall asleep

precious soft baby - BUT IM TOO MUCH

precious soft baby - OF A PUSSY

precious soft baby - TO CONFESS

the betterest twin changed precious soft baby s name to gay panicking

gay panicking - HHGHGFVHTDVGY

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow i posted this yesterday and it had almost sixty kudos ?? thank you ???  
> again if u wanna recommend a scenario to happen, dm me or comment  
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)
> 
> kudos and comments r so appreciated  
> and in case you havent today, drink some water, eat something, call or text a friend <3  
> i appreciate and love u very much :0  
> and props if u got the mcyt/dream smp refs o7
> 
> edit : you guys i almost forgot .. im ashamed  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGS <333
> 
> edit : im sorry for all the edits but OMG YPU GUYS R SO SWEET UR COMMENTS LITERALLY MAKE MY DAY  
> IF U COMMENTED OR GAVE KUDOS UR AUTOMATICALLY SO SEXY I DOMT MAKE THE RULES


	4. how to make kita shinsuke cuss out atsumu miya violently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal for the kita/atsumu idea !! <3  
> i deleted this chapter accidentaly twice and i feel like crying this day sucked  
> anyways :|  
> name recap  
> the most disastrous gay - oikawa  
> mom - suga  
> disaster gay - kageyama  
> aGaSHheEeee - akaashi  
> the better twin - atsumu  
> semisemi - semi duh  
> shiraBOOB - shirabu  
> yahoeba - yahaba  
> gohsikis future husbando/kogane - koganegawa  
> kenma and aran have their own names lol  
> gossip girl - suna  
> meme king - matsukawa  
> meme queen - hanamaki  
> gucci - yamaguchi

(hi quick note ! i did add suna and aran, and im too lazy to rewrite the plot i had for them that got deleted twice so just pretend i wrote a great plot for you guys where they came in)

\-----------------------------------

disaster gays

the better twin - take off my boot

gossip girl - oh my god, my BOOT not my FOOT

gucci - do i look fat?

disaster gay - just like twenty pounds overweight (more or less)

kenma - this is the land of your people !

semisemi - this is not 'the land...' this is Glendale. 

shiraBOOB - ill be there for you ninety percent of the time

the most disatrous gay - your version of ninety is just unacceptable. 

meme king - my diamond earring came out in the ocean and now its gone!

aGaSHheEeee - matsukawa, theres people who are dying

meme queen - i think that your issue is 

aran - but sometimes i-

mom - no im going to tell you what your issue is.

the better twin - @osamu its disgusting to be related to you

goshikis future husbando - youre lucky that im gracing you with my ideas

yahoeba - everything you say is going in one ear and out the other.

disaster gay - shes so dumb, please dont bring in another dummy. 

\------------------------------------

disaster gays

meme queen - confession : i had a crush on oikawa in first year

meme king - MAKKI NOOO

gossip girl - im screenshotting these

mom - confession - i was actually terrified of noya when i first met him because i though he was going to run into me and hurt himself and me

disaster gay - ive actually liked hinata since our first middle school match :|

the better twin - i may have had a fan page for myself in middle school

yahoeba - i used to do ballet before i started volleyball and i would only wear black ballet clothes cuz i was emo in elementary school

yahoeba - yahabainelementaryschool.jpg

goshikis future husbando - u an mvp for pulling out the pics

goshikis future husbando - anyways i listen to taylor swift religiously

kenma - i love keeping up with the kardashians

the most disatrous gay - ive been in love with iwa-chan since elementary 

aGaSHheEeee - i started watching love island with bokuto-san to make him happy but now i watch it when im alone because it reminds me of having time with him

semisemi - i have abig fat crush on someone on our team but im not saying who

shiraBOOB - is it ushijima ? why didnt you tell me dude

gucci - ........

gucci - anyways sometimes i make tsukki watch the stars with me because i actually really love space and even though he doesnt like it he does it with me anyways

the most disatrous gay - you like space???

gucci - yeah !!

the most disastrous gay - omg me too

gucci - omg ???!!!!

kenma - stfu space nerds 

gucci - >:(

\---------------------------

disaster gays

the better twin - I JUST WALKED IN OIUGFDHGFCVKLHJUIGKJDTYRFHGJHV

aran - fuck u atsumu

gucci - what the hap is fuckening

aran - atsumu walked in on me and kita and now kita is violently cussing him out in front of everyone

gossip girl - its fucking hilarious im recording

yahoeba - pls send

gossip girl - atsumuisanidiot.mp4

yahoeba - thank you kindly good sir o7

gucci has changed the better twins name to dumbass

dumbass - yamaguchi i thought you were the nice one

gucci - im tsukishimas best friend u idiot why did you think that

gucci - im nice to people i like

disaster gay - like me

gucci - yes like kags

dumbass - heart been broke so many times

dumbass - yamaguchi im brocken 

gossip girl - go fuck yourself.

\-------------------------------

disaster gays

yahoeba - imagine ur card declines at the therapists and they start guilting you and giving you more daddy issues than before

gucci - wait u have daddy issues ??

yahoeba - yeah lol 

gucci - omg same

yahoeba - omg twinsies

gucci - :p

\------------------------------

disaster gays

aGaSHheEeee - i hav ebeen listening to [this studio ghibli playlist (a real link tap it)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5j8n9SuDMbiU7ExSA159g0?si=z0MTOL9gT-yM4Zgel-viRw) on repeat for the entire week and eating cinnamon toast crunch and idk what that says about my mental health but :)

\--------------------------------

disaster gays 

yahoeba - its three am so im going to rant about all the cute things kyoutani does

\- he has a little sister who he shows so much affection for and its very fucking cute

\- he got high with me once and fell asleep and while hes asleep he does this little thing where he snores but its a cute snore

\- he loves pets and he has two dogs

\- hes super affectionate and touchy with his family

\- he has a mole on his chin that i really want to kiss

\- his nose is very cute and tiny and i want to kiss it as well

\- i want to kiss all of him actually

\- guys im so gay an din love

kenma - we all need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today has been bad because my girlfriends car got stolen today  
> and ive only been eating cinnamon toast crunch for the past week  
> also sorry that this is so short i wanted to write something but ive also had to meet with my gf to deal with her car so  
> anyways if u havent eaten or drank today do that !!  
> and ily and appreciate you <3  
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)
> 
> if u want to reccomend a thing to happen in the story dm me or comment :)  
> also as always, kudos and comments r always appreciated! they make my day
> 
> edit : hi hello if you are seeing this on christmas eve im very sorry that im not updating today :(( my family is here and i have to endure them thinking im a straight cis person for two days  
> i will probably update tomorrow!! because ill have time hopefully <3


	5. how to make kageyama tobio accidentally kiss hinata shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas yall!!!  
> im adding sakishima, daishou, and tanaka and noya  
> anyways name recap -  
> disaster gay - kageyama  
> most disatrous gay - oikawa  
> gossip gorl - suna  
> gay for deadchi/mom - suga  
> dickwad/shiraBOOB - shirabu  
> semisemi/fuckface - semi  
> gucci - yamaguchi  
> yahoeba - yahaba  
> meme king - matsukawa  
> meme queen - hanamaki  
> kenma and aran have their own names  
> sakishima also has his own name  
> snake fucker - daishou  
> goshikis future husbando - koganegawa  
> dumbass - atsumu  
> buddha - tanaka  
> rolling thunder - noya  
> aGaSHheEeee - akaashi

disaster gays

most disatrous gay had added sakishima, snake fucker

snake fucker - uh

mom has added rolling thunder, buddha

kenma - oh fuvking hell

\----------------------------------

disaster gays

disaster gay - i dont know what to get hinata for christmas

disaster gay - and im kinda freaking out

kenma - well hes a simple person to please

gossip girl - yeah get him something shiny and he'll be enthralled for days

mom - suna stfu

mom - just get something that he really likes ! you guys are really close, plus i think hinata will appreciate anything you egt him.

gucci - kags, you can come over to my house and i can help you out if you need it

disaster gay - okay yeah

disaster gay - ill be there in 15

gucci - swag

\-----------------------------------

disaster gays

the most disastrous gay - you guys i got a kitten omfg

aran - omg

kenma - show

the most disatrous gay - [attachmentcat.jpg](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/563018692628379/)

mom - ohmygod

gucci - aww omg

snake fucker - can i meet it

the most disatrous gay - absolutely

\------------------------------------

disaster gays

buddha - you guys i think im not straight

buddha - oh no

rolling thunder - oh yeah!!!

rolling thunder - its ennoshita isntit

buddha - NO

buddha - WHAT DO YOU MEAN

mom - tanaka r u fr

mom - i hate everyone here bcuz none of them know how to cope with feelings

mom - anyways

mom - do you think youre bisexual? or what

buddha - i definiteley like girls more

buddha - but i like guys as well ??

buddha - ratio wise ig 45 % male 55 % female attraction wise

mom - okay ! that great im proud of you tanaka :)

aGaSHheEee - i know how hard it is to feel secure in your sexuality, ad even gender identity, so im always here if you need it. 

mom - gender identity?

aGaSHheEeee - well, uh, bokuto-san is the only one ive told, but, im nonbinary. i use he/they pronouns. 

yahoeba - oh sweet same 

gossip girl - hold the fucking phone

gossip girl - wow um

gossip girl - thats amazing im happy for you guys

rolling thunder - yeah!!!

disaster gay - yeah, we all are.

gucci - ^^

the most disastrous gay - ^^

dumbass - ^^

aran - ^^

aGaSHheEeee - thanks 

yahoeba - :)

meme queen - <3

\-----------------------

disaster gays

goshikis future husbando - you guys i love my boyfriend so much

goshikis future husbando - you guysssssssss

the most disastrous gay - yeah same

sakishima - yeah same

mom - wait sakishima ur dating someone??

snake fucker - yeah hes dating hiroo from our team 

meme king - i also love my boyfriend so much

meme queen - omg same babe

meme king - omg

semisemi - stop bragging omfg

shiraBOOB - fr

\-------------------------

disaster gays

semisemi has changed shiraBOOBs name to dickwad

dickwad - YOU ASSHOLE

dickwad has changed semisemis name to fuckface

fuckface - FUCK UUUU

the better twin - what tf is going on

snake fucker - im deadass confused

dickwad - fucking semi fucking threw fifteen (i counted) fucking volleyballs straigjt into my fucking face today

fuckface - BECOS U KEPT RUNNING INTO ME (ON PURPOSE) DURING FLYING FALLS

aran - yall need to chilllllll

gucci - frrrrrrrrrrr

dickwad - no

fuckface - fuck u

mom - sigh

\------------------------

disaster gays

disaster gay - i did an mistake

gossip girl - ooh do tell

disaster gay - i accidentally kissed hinata

snake fucker - oh shit

meme queen - oh shit

meme king - oh shit

kenma - oh yeah eh told me abt thta\

kenma - he said he liked it but he though you were dared to kiss him thats why you ran

kenma - hes crying you should go fix that

mom - kageyama go to hinatas

disaster gay - no. no.nonononono

gucci - trust me kags he wants to see you.

disaster gay - iuguerhkdskfanjcdsaklnfhwe

gucci - im picking you up.

\------------------------

disaster gays

sakishima - might stab my eye out

meme king - why

sakishima - cuz i would look sexy asf with an eyepatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did make yahaba and akaashi have the same pronouns as me what about it  
> also contemplating making kyoutani have he/they or they/them so kyouhaba can be a sexy nonbinary power couple  
> omg merry christmas guys  
> i got airpods (!!) and a BABY KITTEN !!!!!!! (the cat looks like the pinterest link i have for oikawas cat :3) and crystals + incense, and DREAMMM MERCH AMD HAIKYUU MANGA feeling very very happy  
> anyways I LOVE YOU  
> and i hope you have an awesome day !!!!!!!!  
> also, i dont remember who, but someone asked me to add sakishima and hiroo, so here that is <3  
> there r so many names for me to keep track of now omfg  
> also - next xhapter is gonna be love interests pov, and im gonna add ennoshita, asahi, hiroo. and terushima. yachi and someone else r coming soon as well ;)  
> btw kageyama and yamaguchi being best friends (besides hinata and tsukishima obvs) make s me very happy
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)


	6. lol crack chapter asffff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack chapter !!!  
> warning : ecsessive vine referneces (is that how u spell excesive? idfk  
> love interests pov <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorey for not updating ☺️☺️☺️  
> been a shitttt week lmao  
> and im definitely not wasted while writing this wdym  
> anyways here yall go ☺️😜  
> also imagine that i added hiroo asahi teru and ennoshita

stoner love interests who are also sexy

the literal fucgn sun - im in me mums car

the literal fucgn sun - broom broom

dadchi - get out me car

the literal fucgn sun - aww

—————————

the betterest twin - and they were ROOMATES.

teru - omg they were roomates

—————————

dadchi - kuroo u should just get balls and confess already omfg

dadchi - it HURTS the way u, u.... u talk about kodzuken ALLLTHETIMEEEEEE

dadchi - get balls man

kitty cat - is he drunk

jesus - extremely 

——————————

teru - im just gonna go out there and say it

teru - i fucking hate pickles.

teru - i dont see tgeir purpose, ya know?

teru - who wants to eat sour cucumbers.

teru - NOT ME THATS FOR SURE

———————————

gay panicking - hey hold on who is the snake boyfriend guy

snake boyfriend - fo u mean me

gay panicking - yeahhhh

snake boyfriend - im hiroo 

snake boyfriend - im sakishimas boyfriend

gay panicking - lol u have a bf thats gay

iwa-chan - kyoutani u are gay

gay panicking - thats besides the point hoe

———————————

ennoshita - lets talk about feelings, sakusa !

mr. clean - no.

owl - i wanna talk about my feelings!

ennoshita - we know bokuto

owl - im sad

ennoshita - we know bokuto

————————————

tsukishima - whats the real meaning to life? i don’t understand it bwcause one day we will all die, so whats the point of being created when all we can do is live horrible lives and eventually pass away. theres no real need for humans anyways, so why do we exist? whats the reason we have feelings? feelings are hard. i have feelings for yamaguchi and i love him a lot. its hard to love someone because ive been let down by people i love so many times but i reallllllly love him. soooo much. (3:18 am)

tsukishima - shit how high was i (1:34 pm, the next day)

———————————

bowl cut fucker - i love my bowl cut. AND NO ONE BETTER GIVE ME SHIT FOR IT BECAUSE MY BOWL CUT? INCREDIBLE. IMMACULATE. OUTSTANDING. 

———————————

owl - guys why r we so gay

tsukishima - the internet

kitty cat - genes

teru - daishou

——————————-

mr. clean - WE DIDNT START THE FIRE 🔥 IT WAS ALWAYS BURNING 🥵 SINCE THE WORLD 🌍 WAS TURNING YEAH WE DIDNT START THE FIRE 🔥 IT WAS ALWAYS BURNING 🥵 SINCE THE WORLD 🌎 WAS TURNING

kitty cat - u good man

the betterest twin - atsumu took his phone

kitty cat - poor sakusa

————————————

stoner bfs who are also sexy

donewithurshita - alright... everyone get in here now.

donewithurshita- who broke it?

donewithurshita - i’m not mad, i just want to know.

jesus - i did, i broke it

donewithurshita - no, no you didn’t asahi. kuroo?

kitty cat - don’t look at me, look at osamu!

the betterest twin - what? i didnt break it!

kitty cat - huh, that’s weird. how’d you even know it was broken?

the betterest twin - because, it’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken.

kitty cat - huh, suspicious.

the betterest twin - no its not.

gay panicking - if it matters, which it probably doesnt, but iwaizumi was the last one to use it.

iwa-chan - liar ! i dont even drink that stuff !

gay panicking - then what were you doing by the machine earlier?

iwa-chan - i use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles ! everyone knows that, kyoutani!

jesus - okay, lets not fight. i broke it. let me pay for it enno.

donewithurshita - no ! who broke it?

owl - sakusas been real quiet...

mr. clean - REALLY?!?

donewithurshita - (i broke it. i burned my hand so i punched it. i predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. good. it was getting a little chummy around here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im a bit more sober while writing this im sorey  
> uhh its been a weird few days, and im doing better now !!!  
> i will do a real update tomorrow, and also I LOVE YOU GUYS UR SO SWEET AND I APPRECIATE U SM <3  
> thank you for reading this mess baes  
> gn or gm or good aftternoon wherever u r  
> uhhh okay this is very sober me commentong now im genuinely sorry for what ive created,,,,,,  
> and im also sorry its so short!  
> a big fat long chapter will happen tomorrow i pinky swear  
> anyways its late and im goignto go to bed now bye
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)


	7. its quiet uptowwwnnnn alexander no son im not your son one two three four five six seven eight nine aaron burr sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meme queen - FINALLY
> 
> yahoeba - wdym finally
> 
> tooru- oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BAES IM BACK AND TOO LAZY TO DO A NAME RECAP IF UR CONFUSED COMMENT AND ILL ANSWER 😜😜  
> there r excessive hamilton references bc im revisiting my theater kid phase sorry bout that

buddha has changed the group chat name to shawty baes

—————————

shawty baes

yahoeba - u guys guys u guys guys guys u u guys

buddha - yes shawty bae

yahoeba - please shut up

yahoeba - anyways

yahoeba - im crisising 

buddha - why 

yahoeba - okay. so. kyoutani was being really nice today?? i dont know qhy??? 

yahoeba - oh god what if hes planning to kill me amd tgis is the calm before the storm oh god no please

buddha - i can give you relationship advice if u need it ヽ( ᐛ )ノ

mom - pls no. tanaka ur the most disaster bisexual ive ever met and i know kageyama tobio.

disaster gay - rood

mom- honestly, yahaba, maybe just act nice in return. if hes acting nice just to fuck with u after, he will probably look visably stressed, but if hes just bwing nice to you becos ur genuinely good human being and he likea you, hell be a bit confused but overall accwpt the odd change between you two. and then, maybw you can stop being a PUSSY and ask him out ffs.

yahoeba- oh 

yahoeba - good to know thnk u mum

most disastrous gay - STOP TAKING MY KIDS SUGA

mom - NOOOOO

\---------------------

shawty baes

most disatrous gay has changed their name to tooru

tooru - i have never been the type to try and catch the spotlight

semisemi - thats a lie

shiraBOOB - we were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

yahoeba - laughing at my sister as shes dazziling the room

aran - then you walked in and my heart went 

aGaSHheEeee - BOOM.

gossip girl - tryna catch ur eye from the side of the ballroom

meme king- everybodys dancin and the bands top volume

meme queen - grind to the rythm as we wine and dine

disaster gay - grab my sister and whisper

kenma - yo this ones mine

rolling thunder - ooohhh

semisemi- my sister made her way across the room to you

buddha - ooohhh

snake fucker - and i got nervous thinkin

sakishima - whats she gonna doooo

rolling thunder - ooooh

the better twin - she grabs me by the arm and im thinking im through

buddha - and you look back at me and suddenly im

gucci - HELPLESSSS

kogane - LOOK INTO UR EYES AND THE SKYS THE LIMIT IM

rolling thunder - HELPLESSSSSS

kogane - DOWN FOR THE COUNT AND IM DROWIN IN EM

\---------------------

shawty baes 

yahoeba - guys guys im in love im in love

snake fucker - lol gay

gucci - lol

yahoeba - hoes

\-------------------

shawty baes

tooru has added blep

kenma has added cat mom #1

cat mom #1 - no.

blep - absolutely not.

mom has added yacht

yacht - omg hi !

gucci - YACHI MY GIRL

yacht - YAMS HIIIIIII

disaster gay- HI YACHT

yacht - HI TOBIO

mom - look at my precious first years.

mom - r u looking

mom - look

meme king - domt brag

blep - idk if i should be offended or not...

mom has added naruto

naruto - y

mom - (*˙︶˙*)☆*°

\----------------------

shawty baes 

yahoeba - yall YALL YALLL

snake fucker - what

yahoeba - KYOUTANI INVITED ME TO HIS HOUSE

naruto - GET ITTTT

gucci - MMHMM GO YAHABA MMHMM

meme queen- YE SFINALLLY

yahoeba - wdym finally

tooru - ohh fuck

tooru has removed meme queen and meme king

tooru has left the chat

yahoeba - OIKAWA MAKKI AND MATTSUN I SWEAR TO FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for lwaving yall here is bad chapter to make up for it ヽ( ᐛ )ノ  
> anywas ILY AND U MATTER  
> HERE TAKE A CONSENTUAL KISS IF U WANT ONE (´ε｀ )♡  
> its 2021 shawty baes ☆☆☆☆☆  
> hell yes  
> i gor drunk with my parents for new years what did u do LMAO  
> n e ways ILY AGAIN  
> ♡~♡ heart eyes for u only
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)
> 
> edit - gays i juat finished hunter x hunter what the fuck  
> questio mark  
> sad  
> cryonf wtf so sas sad sad  
> ૮(꒦ິཅ꒦ິ)ა૮(꒦ິཅ꒦ິ)ა


	8. gay and sad gn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst?? what?? in my story??  
> happy ending doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! okay im sorry for dissapearing i found MOTIVATIONF FINALLY also i was finishing hunter x hunter which took up almost all my time sorry shawtys

private chat with oikawa tooru, yahaba shigeru

yahaba - wtf did you mean finally

yahaba - oikawa 

yahaba - did yall place bets 

oikawa - maybe

oikawa - 😜✌🏼

yahaba - ugh

yahaba - i cant be mad at you tho i’m too happy

oikawa - DID U FINALLY FUCK KYOUTANI??????

yahaba - OIKAWA WTF

———————————-

stoner bfs who are also sexy

gay panicking - guess who got a boyfriend bitchasses

kitty cat - ugh

iwa-chan - oh did tooto tell you about the bets

gay panicking - tootu ❤️❤️❤️

iwa-chan - you,,, can stfu

—————————

setter gc

most disastrous gay has added gay panicking into the group chat

yahoeba - KEN?

gay panicking - HI

most disatrous gay - i have decided to, as each of us finally gets balls and confesses, add the bfs or partners to the groupchat.

aGaSHheEeee - its gonna be a while before bokuto is here then

gay panicking - oohhh ur the one koutarou simps for

yahoeba - KOUTAROU????

aGaSHheEeee - wait koutarou 

gay panicking - oh yeah me and them are good friends 

authors note : i headcanon bokuto and akaashi as nonbinary :) 

yahoeba - oh sick then we can plot to get the setter gc boyfriends

aGaSHeEeee - u demon yahaba

gay panicking - yk i knew there was a reason i loved youso much

yahoeba - come over

gay panicking - omw

better twin - disgusting

——————————-

setter gc

semisemi - can i just rant real quick

mom - ofc go ahead

semisemi - im so aick and tired of my fucking parents god damn they r always hounding me for shit i dont do and they call me worthless all the fucking time and i just want to know why am i not wnough for them why dont they love me what am i supposed to be doing to make them love me

shiraBUTT - babe im coming over

disaster gay - BABE????

gossip girl - BABE WTF

semisemi - okay

most disatrous gay - I KNEW YALL WERE FUCKING 

aran - goddammit oikawa you dont need to say it like that

———————————-

private chat between semi eita and shirabu kenjirou

the bf <3 - shit fuck babe im sorry i just called u babe in the gc

the bf <3 - are you okay

semi <3 - no

semi <3 - pls come over

the bf <3 - im on my way baby

————————————

shirabu ran over to semis house. he knew semi was having a panic attack, and he wanted to get over to his house as soon as possible. 

he opened the door quietly, even though he already knew semis parents werent home. he walked upstairs, and slid into semis room.

he saw semi huddled up in the corner, crying and shaking. he dropped down immediately by his side.

shirabu pulled semi into a hug, staying there for a few minutes. he whispered comforts into semis ear, quietly and slowly rubbing his hand up and down semis arms. 

he eventually picked semi up and carried him over to his bed. he placed semi under the covers, and was about to leave when he felt semi grab his hand.

semi whispered “im sorry, please dont leave me” and shirabu broke. he tucked into semis side and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead and soothing him to sleep.

———————————-

setter gc 

shiraBOOB - photo.attchment [a picture of semi curled up into shirabus side, sleeping, arms wrapped around shirabus middle]

meme king - glad yall r okay

disaster gay - yeah :)

semisemi - :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GIRLS GAYS AND THEYS HOW R WE IM BAD  
> i finished hunter x hunter and im ruined  
> might lowkey write a leopika or killugon fic to cope
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)


	9. misunderstandings and dumb gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo ily bro but ur a dumb fuck
> 
> im just going to do all perspectives at once; i will label the chats respectively. also if u need a name recap comment lol
> 
> also i’m so sorry for this chapter  
> (just added a tag that says kuroo tetsurou/tsukishima kei - unrequited) i feel evil tbh >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GM BAES LOLLL  
> I HAVE SO MUCH MOTIVATION EXPECT SO MANY CHAPTERS  
> ALSO I HAVE A LEOPIKA/KILLUGON FIC IN MY DRAFTS RN, ITS SUPPPPERRR LONG AND IM GONNA POST IT SOON AND ALSO ITS MULTIPLE CHAPTERS :)

_**setter** **gc**_

**semisemi** \- ugh im so gay

 **meme** **king** \- for shirabu 

**semisemi** \- absolutely 

**semisemi** \- shirabu : breathes me : marriage pls

 **yahoeba** \- i cant believe we ever thought you guys hated each other

——————————

 _ **private** **chat**_ between **tsukishima** **kei** and **kuroo** **tetsurou**

 **kuroo** \- hey tsukkiiiiii

 **tsukishima** \- i. swear. to. fucking. god. 

**kuroo** \- anyways!

 **kuroo** \- how r u and yamaguchi doing

 **tsukishima** \- fine..... why

 **kuroo** \- do you guys think you would ever break up?

 **tsukishima** \- no honestly

 **tsukishima** \- i love them a lot

 **kuroo** \- who would you date if you guys broke up?

 **tsukishima** \- why are you asking me this......

 **kuroo** \- oh

 **kuroo** \- uh no reason

 **tsukishima** \- ur acting weird 

**kuroo** \- sorry

 **tsukishima** \- why the fuck r u apologizing

 **tsukishima** \- what is wrong with you today

 **kuroo** \- i think im in love with you

[this number has blocked you. you can no longer contact * **tsukishima kei** , xxx-xxx-xxxx*]

————————————-

 _ **private** **chat**_ between **tsukishima** **kei** and **yamaguchi** **tadashi**

 **tsukki** **< 3** \- kuroo just confessed to me

 **tadashi** **:)** \- wait what

 **tadashi** \- are you breaking up with me

 **tsukki** **< 3** \- no i would never

 **tsukki** **< 3** \- i just dont know how to handle this

 **tsukki** **< 3** \- i blocked him

 **tsukki** **< 3** \- but idk what to do

 **tsukki** **< 3** \- can i come over

 **tadashi** **:)** \- of course babe <3 see u soon

——————————-

 _ **private** **chat**_ between **kenma** **kozume** and **yamaguchi** **tadashi**

 **yamaguchi** \- ur best friend just confessed to my boyfriend

 **kenma** \- wait 

**kenma** \- what

 **yamaguchi** \- did you not know? 

**yamaguchi** \- * _screenshot_ *

 **yamaguchi -** idk how to handle this and i know its gonna be a mess for both of us

 **yamaguchi** \- honestly im sorry kenma 

**yamaguchi** \- im sorry

 **kenma** \- don’t apologize you did nothing wrong

 **kenma** \- ur handling this really well

 **kenma** \- can we maybe call

 **kenma** \- im starting to panic 

**yamaguchi** \- of course ken

 **kenma** **kozume** _has started a call with_ **yamaguchi** **tadashi**

•  
  
•  
  
• 

_the call has ended_

time : 94 minutes

———————————

 _ **private chat**_ between **kenma** **kozume** and **kuroo** **tetsurou**

**kuro** \- kenma i fucked up

 **kenma** \- i know you did

 **kuro** \- what do i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely feel very bad  
> im sorry that im evil >:)
> 
> follow me on:  
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)


	10. woof more angst?? but KAGEHINA FLUFFY ARC STARTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry
> 
> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a hunter x hunter chatfic if u wanna read it lol
> 
> anyways sorry again  
> kenma - he/him  
> kuroo - kittycat, he/him  
> semi - semisemi, he/they/it  
> shirabu - shiraBOOB, he/him  
> yamaguchi - gucci, they/them  
> hinata - the literal fucgn sun, he/him  
> akaashi - aGaSHheEeee, they/he  
> yahaba - yahoeba, they/he/xe  
> kageyama - disaster gay, he/him  
> sugawara - mom, he/they/she (any prns)  
> kyoutani - gay panicking, he/him/it/its  
> bokuto - OWL - they/them  
> daichi - dadchi, he/him  
> tanaka - buddha, he/him  
> ennoshita - donewithurshita, he/they  
> noya - rolling thunder, he/him  
> asahi - jesus, he/him  
> naruto - narita, he/him  
> oikawa - most disatrous gay, he/him (trans)  
> iwaizumi - iwa-chan, he/they  
> kunimi - blep, he/him  
> kindaichi - onion, he/they  
> matsukawa - meme king, he/him  
> hanamaki - meme queen, he/they/she  
> yaku - cat mom #1, he/him  
> lev - bean pole, he/him  
> tsukishima - he/they  
> terushima - teru, he/him  
> daishou - snake fucker, he/him  
> sakishima - he/they  
> hiroo - he/him  
> moniwa - he/they  
> osamu - the best twin, he/him  
> atsumu - the better twin, he/him  
> suna - gossip girl, they/he  
> aran - he/him  
> kita - he/they  
> sakusa - mr. clean, they/he  
> tendou - guess monster, he/they  
> ushijima - he/him

_**private** **chat**_ between **kuroo** **tetsurou** and **kenma** **kozume**

 **kuro** \- kenma what do i do

 **kenma** \- i dont know in what universe you thought confessing to a taken person over text would be a smart idea

 **kenma** \- do you know how much yamaguchi panicked because they thought tsukishima was going to break up with them?

 **kenma** \- do you know how much i panicked? 

**kenma** \- i need some space

 **kenma** \- i cant talk to you right now

 **kuro** \- kenma why

 **kuro** \- kenma why are you mad at me

**read : 4:51 pm**

—————————-

_**setter** **gc**_

**kenma** \- uh guys

 **kenma** \- can i talk about smth rq

 **better** **twin** \- ofc!

 **semisemi** \- go ahead :)

 **kenma** \- so kuro confessed to tsukishima today

 **kenma** \- and he still doesnt know im in love with him

 **kenma** \- not to even fucking mention, tsukishima has a partner

 **gucci** \- whom he loves very much??? i think??

 **kenma** \- he does trust me yams

 **kenma** \- anyways

 **kenma** \- i just dont know how to deal

 **shiraBOOB** \- im sorry kenma 

**mom** \- we r always here for you

 **aGaSHheEeee** \- and if needed i will kick his ass

 **aGaSHheEeee** \- regardless we all love you alot :)

 **yahoeba** \- <3

————————————-

 _ **private** **chat**_ between **kuroo** **tetsurou** and **tsukishima** **kei**

 **kuroo** \- please

 **kuroo** \- im sorry

 **kuroo** \- i know i handled this wrong 

**kuroo** \- im sorry

 **kuroo** \- talk to me

[xxx-xxx-xxxx * **tsukishima** **kei** * has unblocked you]

 **tsukishima** \- im giving you two minutes to explain 

**kuroo** \- listen

 **kuroo** \- im genuinely sorry 

**kuroo** \- i know i handled this wrong 

**kuroo** \- i just

 **kuroo** \- i dont wven know if my feelings are genuine

 **kuroo** \- honestly i jumped to conclusions

 **kuroo** \- if im being totally honest

 **kuroo** \- i only said that to try and deflect my love for someone else

 **kuroo** \- and i dont want to datw you

 **kuroo** \- honestly after all of this i kindof “got over you”

 **kuroo** \- i was a major dickhead

 **kuroo** \- and you dont have to accept my apology or be friends with me

 **kuroo** \- but im sorry

 **tsukishima** \- you fucked up 

**tsukishima** \- but i know that you dont actually love me

 **tsukishima** \- i mean its obvious ur in love with kozume

 **tsukishima** \- i do accept ur apology

 **tsukishima** \- but apologize to my partner

 **tsukishima** \- and apologize to kenma

 **tsukishima** \- i dont know how it feels, but i think it would hurt to be stuck in the middle of the love of my life confessing to someone they dont even love

 **kuroo** \- okay

 **kuroo** \- okay thabk you

 **tsukishima** \- yeah 

—————————

 _ **private** **chat**_ between **kenma** **kozume** and **kuroo** **tetsurou**

 **kuro** \- listen kenma

 **kuro** \- im sorry

 **kuro** \- i dont really love tsukishima

 **kuro** \- its someone else

 **kuro** \- i was a dumbass

 **kuro** \- genuinely i dont know what was going through my brain

 **kuro** \- im sorry for being stupid

 **kuro** \- and i really hope you dont hate me because your the most important person in my life

 **kuro** \- im sorry

 **kenma** \- i could never hate you kuro

 **kenma** \- and whos the someone else

 **kuro** \- i think you would hate me if i told you

 **kenma** \- i just said i could never hate you

 **kenma** \- i deserve to know

 **kenma** \- please

 **kuro** \- its you

 **kuro** \- i know you may not believe me 

**kuro** \- because to be fair im not being very trustworthy considering what just happened 

**kuro** \- but i love you

 **kenma** \- holy shit

 **kenma** \- your being 100% truthful rn

 **kuro** \- yes

 **kenma** \- i love you too

 **kuro** \- fuck im so sorry for putting you through this

 **kuro** \- can i come over

 **kuro** \- please

 **kenma** \- the doors unlocked

——————————

_**setter** **gc**_

**kenma** \- *screenshot* 

**semisemi** \- happy for u kenma !!!

 **gossip** **girl** \- but if he pulls any more stypid shit

 **gossip** **girl** \- his balls will be cut off

 **kenma** \- thank you guys ily

———————————

 ** _setter_** _**gc**_

**disater** **gay** \- so i may or may not have kissed hinata again

 **aran** \- ooh yuh get it

 **yahoeba** \- i guess

 **yahoeba** \- BUT YEAHHHH

 **yahoeba** \- GO TOBIOOOO

———————————

tobio’s heart was beating faster than it ever had before. he texted hinata to come meet him at the park, so he could explain what happened the last time they kissed.

(clarification : many chapters ago kags and hinata kissed and kags ran away, making hinata think he didnt love him, and hinata stayed his distance from kageyama for the past few days.)

he saw hinata walk into the park, and their eyes met. kageyama started walking over to hinata, and slowly broke into a run, leaves and dead grass crunching beneath his sneakers.

when he was close to hinata, he pulled him into a hug. hinata squawked and wiggled in his grasp, but kageyama squeezed him tighter and inhaled the scent of hinatas shampoo from his hair pushing against kageyamas nose.

“kageyama,, please dont do this just to lead me on. its okay if you dont love me. im okay with that.” hinata said, eyes bordering on tears.

kageyama shook his head and tilted hinatas face up towards his. hinata let out a gasp as kageyama pushed his chapped lips to hinatas soft ones. hinata sighed into the kiss, and kageyama could feel hinatas mouth curling up at the edges.

hinata heard kageyama whisper ‘i love you, dumbass’ against his lips, and kissed him again. they stayed like that for minutes, relinquishing the feeling of each other in their arms.

———————————

_**stoner** **bfs who r also sexy**_

**the literal fucgn sun** \- _attachment.jpg_ [kageyama sleeping next to hinata, arms wrapped around hinatas chest and head tucked over hinatas head]

 **OWL** \- FINNALLLLYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)  
> ur welcome for not just piling angst on top of you :) i know im incredible ☺️☺️☝️


	11. haha guess what

GUESS WHO HAS COVID

its me lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,, updates will be odd btw :)


	13. oikawas asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is tge content i am provideing u with while i am sick

_**setter gc** _

**semisemi** \- OIKAWAS AASHOLE ☺️😫😫😫😫😫😫

**tooru** has removed **semisemi** from the _**setter gc**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus fuck im high on painkillers and weed rn


End file.
